Is There Always Hope?
by writer forever
Summary: Bella wakes up in a hospital and has amnesia. She goes through anything and everything trying to find her real life
1. Chapter 1

**I am a new writer. Well, new to Fanfiction anyway. lol please review and give me tips and even suggestions. let me know what you all think! i appreciate it! =)**

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the amazing and wonderful Stephanie Meyer!**

**Is There Always Hope?**

"I-I, I don't know." Was all I could say. Whoever "I" was, that is. "I've told you guys; all I remember is falling, hitting my head then waking up here!"

"Come on, you do know this. Just think. It'll come to you, hopefully." The doctor said with a sigh as he walked out of the room. I laid there, wondering why this had happened to me. I could hear the doctor outside talking to the nurse, he said, "This seems hopeless. She is barely responding to anything. We can't put her out in the world this way." I wanted to cry, but I held back the tears. That seemed to remind me of something of course I didn't remember what.

I woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. The dream I'd had was so…strange:

_I was in a meadow. It was very, very beautiful. There were flowers everywhere. Something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I looked. There was a man. He was gorgeous. He had _

_chiseled features, like a movie star or even a model. He slowly walked toward me. As his face caught the sunlight he almost seemed to sparkle. "Oh my God." I whispered. "What is he?" he stopped dead in his _

_tracks. He couldn't have heard me. I barely breathed it. My fascination suddenly turned to fear. His eyes quickly shot a glance to the right. I barely even saw it he did it so fast. I turned my head to see a woman. She was also beautiful. She had fiery _

_red hair. It was messy and had leaves and twigs in it. She crouched and looked at me. Almost as if she was peering into my soul. That seemed cheesy even to me. But I was almost drawn toward her. I heard _

_the man chuckle. It was as if he'd heard what I'd thought about being cheesy. His crooked smile suddenly turned to an angry face. The woman vaguely smiled. Then . . .she lunged and I woke up._

_

* * *

_

**hoped u liked it! thanks for reading! id luv to hear all ur reviews! let me know specifically what u liked about it! **

**thank u! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am a new writer. Well, new to Fanfiction anyway. lol please review and give me tips and even suggestions. let me know what you all think! i appreciate it! =)**

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the amazing and wonderful Stephanie Meyer!**

**Is There Always Hope?**

"I-I, I don't know." Was all I could say. Whoever "I" was, that is. "I've told you guys; all I remember is falling, hitting my head then waking up here!"

"Come on, you do know this. Just think. It'll come to you, hopefully." The doctor said with a sigh as he walked out of the room. I laid there, wondering why this had happened to me. I could hear the doctor outside talking to the nurse, he said, "This seems hopeless. She is barely responding to anything. We can't put her out in the world this way." I wanted to cry, but I held back the tears. That seemed to remind me of something of course I didn't remember what.

I woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. The dream I'd had was so…strange:

_I was in a meadow. It was very, very beautiful. There were flowers everywhere. Something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I looked. There was a man. He was gorgeous. He had _

_chiseled features, like a movie star or even a model. He slowly walked toward me. As his face caught the sunlight he almost seemed to sparkle. "Oh my God." I whispered. "What is he?" he stopped dead in his _

_tracks. He couldn't have heard me. I barely breathed it. My fascination suddenly turned to fear. His eyes quickly shot a glance to the right. I barely even saw it he did it so fast. I turned my head to see a woman. She was also beautiful. She had fiery _

_red hair. It was messy and had leaves and twigs in it. She crouched and looked at me. Almost as if she was peering into my soul. That seemed cheesy even to me. But I was almost drawn toward her. I heard _

_the man chuckle. It was as if he'd heard what I'd thought about being cheesy. His crooked smile suddenly turned to an angry face. The woman vaguely smiled. Then . . .she lunged and I woke up._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry it was so short. its the first story ive put up just wanting to kinda test it out! lol hoped u liked it anyways! thanks for reading! id luv to hear all ur reviews! let me know specifically what u liked about it! **

**thank u! **


End file.
